


Vegan Chocolate Fudge

by dorkchops



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, Counter Sex, Cunnilingus, Day Four, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Heatwave, I always think I'm missing something, Ice Cream, Kitchen Sex, One Shot, Smut, SuperCorp, Supercorpweek2k17, someone show me how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkchops/pseuds/dorkchops
Summary: There's a heat wave in National City Lena's AC is busted and Kara is on her way over. Lucky for Lena her alien girlfriend has two smart ways to cool her down and turn her on completely.





	Vegan Chocolate Fudge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading along so far this week it's been so much fun. I know I'm late with this but I wanted it to be as perfect as I could get it and I'm really rusty with my smut, the last one was a lot less detailed than this and far less important than I feel this one is and I am getting a better grasp on them as characters now. This is my favourite banter I've written between them. Anyway, enjoy your sin! ;)

  
“Fuck Me...” Lena sighed in frustration, she groaned slamming her fist against the failing air conditioner in her penthouse window. She'd been trying to get it working properly for the past ten minutes to no avail. Kara was on her way over she didn't have time to deal with this right now. They had plans to loaf around watching movies but the heat would make it almost impossible for her be comfortable. She snarled a little remembering Kara wouldn't be phased by the heat. Lena threw down her screw driver in disgust making her way into the kitchen, she opened the freezer side of the giant stainless steel fridge with an annoyed grunt and stood as close as she possibly could without crawling inside of it. Making an educated guess she could probably fit inside all the way if she moved some things around. She heard the familiar noise that told her Kara was on her balcony letting herself in. She didn't even need to turn around to feel Kara's eyes on her, Lena was getting an entirely different kind of hot flush down her spine. She closed the door and turned around to face Kara hands on her hips.

“Someone's going to see you flying up here as Kara Danvers! I bet Alex is somewhere holding onto her her chest in agony as we speak!”

“Ugh, no one saw me! I know how to be careful, honest! What? Do you two exchange notes on how to best wrangle a Super Hero?” Kara rolled her eyes snorting, setting down the bags she'd brought with her.

“That's it! I'm planting Kryptonite in my flower pots so you'll just have to use the proper door like a human in the daytime!” Lena narrowed her eyes at her Super while crossing her arms.

“Lena! You'd never! And don't give me your power business woman look! That's for cantankerous old men, not to be used on me! But I must admit it's a little sexy,” Kara hadn't even looked up, busy taking food out of bags but she knew if she had Lena would win their banter game. Lena put both her hands on the kitchen island and leaned over giving Kara a clearly tempting view right down her tank top, no bra in sight.  
“Only a little sexy?” She licked her lips still staring Kara down. She didn't believe it for a second that Kara didn't find her pointed look alluring. She knew it wouldn't take much to work away at Kara's resolve.

“That's cheating!” Kara rounded the kitchen island, immediately reaching to pull Lena close. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck tugging her down for a kiss.

“Oh, this is cheating is it? Then so is using your super willpower to keep yourself from kissing me the second you flew in here, Supergirl.” Kara's cheeks flushed, giving her away.

“I'm afraid we're both weak, darling.” A smirk curled Lena's lips, she'd known then that she'd won.

“Only for you, my love.” Kara grinned, carding her fingers through Lena's hair.

“And here I was already melting from the AC being broken, now you swoop in and start with the sweet talking...”

“I could help with that...” Kara's voice was dripping like honey as whispered into Lena's ear. She then blew a gentle but freezing cold breath down Lena's neck and a chill right down her spine. Lena let out a shivering gasp, head dropping to Kara's shoulder, goose-bumps quickly forming on her skin, nails digging into the back of Kara's shoulders. Lord, if only she could leave a mark she'd probably leave a scar. Her need for Kara was so visceral in heated moments it scared her but at the same time Kara made things better with every careful touch, and with the nibbling Kara did at her ear.

“Kara, I hope you fully intend on finishing what you've just started...” Lena felt a throbbing need radiate to her core. Kara kissed below Lena's ear trailing kisses down her neck and stopping to suck on her pulse point, all while lifting Lena onto the kitchen island. Lena had to reach up and shove a hanging frying pan out of the way before she smacked her hand on it. They both erupted into laughter.

“That was smooth, Ms. Danvers.” Lena giggled, cuddling into Kara for a moment, kissing her again.

“Hush, you love how I manage to make everything awkward.” Kara nipped at Lena's lip, then kissed down Lena's throat to the center of her chest, placing a kiss there as well. Kara's hands running up and down Lena's thighs, while Lena kneaded her hands into Kara's shoulders and down her back. With another freezing puff of breath straight down her front Lena moaned and shivered, back arching, chest puffed up into Kara's face just as the blonde had wanted. Kara eased the sting of the chill by closing her mouth over one of Lena's breasts bringing an entirely new kind of sting to her flesh, Lena could feel her arousal pool between her thighs soaking her panties. Kara smirked around Lena's nipple as she sucked and licked it, kneading her other breast at the same time. Lean steadied herself with her hands on the counter top.

“Hmm, I think I want a little treat. Don't you dare move.” Kara flashed the most delicious grin. Kara's suggestive tone voice alone was enough to make Lena groan with anticipation. Taking a second she reached for the bag she'd put the ice cream in, popping off the top and using a plastic spoon to get some out.

“Wha-what?” Lena blinked, pulling herself back from the near blissful state Kara had begun to lure her into. Lena's mouth formed a nearly perfect “O” when she realized what Kara was up to. “Who needs a fixed air conditioner when I have an alien girlfriend who's just full of surprises? If this is the only way I can get you to eat vegan ice cream I'm absolutely content with this.” She chuckled, her thighs clenching together, wiggling for Kara's view. Kara placed a hand on the back of Lena's neck leaning into her girlfriend for a heated kiss while she slipped Lena's shorts and panties off in one tug.

“How could I say no to the idea of chocolate fudge covered Lena Luthor? I'd have to be some kind of fool...” Kara's eyes were wide and dark with intent, to contrast her bright mischievous grin. Lena held Kara's face pulling to kiss her more desperately this time.  
  
“Lucky you are anything but a fool, brilliant love of my life? Yes. Fool? Never...” Lena picked up the pint of ice cream, licking along the rim of it letting out a moan of pleasure, her eyes locked with Kara's as she did it. It was Kara's turn to groan, she needed to steady her self with her hands digging into Lena's thighs with the teasing.

“Now make me into a Sundae, Supergirl.” Kara picked up the spoon and scooped some ice cream onto it starting at Lena's collar bone she dragged a trail of creamy fudge down to her breasts. She drew a line of ice cream over each and covered each nipple, watching them harden under the chill, soon after she followed the line with her tongue making lazy work of it, if she was going to do this she was going to take her time and make it right. They'd both promised each other to become more playful in their intimacy and though it was all so new she felt very safe and so did Lena.  
  
“Rao! You are just so gorgeous! I can't believe you are mine. Lena, I could lick every inch of you if you let me.”  
  
“Ohh! Fu-ck!” Lena's moans of pleasure were music to Kara's ears, Lena pushed Kara's sun kissed blonde curls out of the way so she could watch her girlfriend work. Before she teased any further Kara grabbed Lena's hand squeezing it, knowing that when they played Lena needed support, for Kara to still be loving with her in order to keep her girlfriend grounded to her, tethered to the moment. Kara would always take care of every single one Lena's needs that she possibly could. She'd especially protect her in the bedroom. That protection was what enabled their love making to be intense they kept each other tethered to the reality of the moment. If anyone couldn't proceed further they stopped, it was always safe to stop whatever they were doing. Kara's tongue flicked over one of Lena's nipples and then the other to equally tease then finally sucked them both clean of chocolate.

“I-I think I might just come on the spot...” Lena laughed, but she felt completely undone.   
  
"You better not! I'm only half way down...” Kara pouted, but she chuckled. “I'm glad you approve of my work, I've never painted anyone with ice cream before.” Kara took another scoop and drew an ice cream smiley face over Lena's abs, Lena's entire body shook with her laugh and from the chill of melted ice cream. “Should I keep going?” Kara paused to ask in a soft but serious tone.  
  
“Yes Kara, I really need you to keep going. Please baby?” Lena looked down in suggestion, her thighs falling open more. _Baby_ , Kara could never get over hearing Lena call her that. Other pet names such as _darling, sweet heart, and my love_ were all the norm but when Lena called her baby it was always said as an intimate whisper between them, it tugged at Kara's heart how much she truly loved this woman and how much Lena loved her in return, it was overwhelming to think about so she kept her focus on the task at hand.    
  
“Of course baby, anything. I'll do anything for you, always...” Kara's throat became thick with the emotions she clearly felt for the other woman. Lena brought Kara's hand to her mouth to kiss her knuckles helping Kara stay calm and with her. Their fingers remained laced together while Kara ducked her head to lick Lena's abs clean one patch of skin at a time. Lena's moans and the response of the brunette's body to her enticement was such a reward to Kara. It had astounded her that she was capable of doing this to Lena, rendering her so turned on and near the edge of complete bliss all at her command, and in the tips of her fingers. With her CEO girlfriend Kara felt safe to explore and she thought that anything was possible.  
  
“Kara please,” Lena's voice nearly cracked and she had to take a deep breath. “I need to feel your mouth on my heat, I'm burning up for you...” She didn't need to be asked twice Kara finally sank lower to bury her face between Lena's thighs. Stopping to gently blow a puff of air through Lena's dark curls then kissed over her mound to meet her folds licking them with long slow licks. Her mouth was impossibly cold but Lena could bear it with how hot and bothered she had been. Lena's hand tugged at Kara's hair begging her closer, she hiked a leg over Kara's shoulder to grant her more access, her heel digging into Kara's back.   
  
“Hey,” Lena spoke soft, her intent to pull Kara's tank top from her body so they were on an equal footing. Her hands kneading into Kara's shoulders before she laid back on to cool counter top. Kara's tongue flicked against Lena's clit then quickly closed over it sucking on then swirling her tongue around it.   
  
“Baby, you're soaked for me.” The sweet scent of Lena's need for her filled her nostrils and Kara moaned sending vibrations to right to Lena's core.   
  
“God, Kara. I want to come for you...please make me come for you.” Lena begged. Kara's tongue lapped in faster circles then she dragged it down to plunge into Lena's drenched opening, making Lena's body shake and she cried out with pleasure as Kara fucked her, pumping her tongue as deeply inside of Lena as she could. Lena's body tensed her insides clung down around Kara's tongue and Kara knew it was only a matter of seconds before Lena slipped over the edge of her climax. Kara felt like she could keep going for hours like this. Kara held Lena in place by her thighs so as her hips tried to buck off the counter top the only place to go was driving herself further onto Kara's tongue.   
  
“Kara! Kara!” Lena screamed for her lover until she could no longer make a sound. As Lena came into Kara's mouth she drank and sucked up every bit of what Lena had to offer her until Lena collapsed against the marble tile. She was spent, chest heaving trying to catch her breath. Kara was proud of how fast Lena's heart was beating because it was her own doing.   
  
“Baby, come here.” Kara cooed. Before Lena could react or respond in any way Kara was already scooping Lena up into her arms kissing her as she carried her into the bedroom. Lena moaned into Kara's mouth, tasting herself there was such a turn on.   
  
“Are you okay?” Kara checked in while setting Lena on the bed stroking her hair. “I'm prefect...and we're not done.” Lena pulled Kara down and was quickly straddling her, unbuttoning Kara's shorts so she was no longer the only one naked. Kara helped by removing her sports bra. She chuckles at the speed of which Lena had gotten her pants off. Kara rubbed Lena's arms then ran a hand down her back and over her ass giving it a playful ta and squeeze.    
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.” Kara had a sly grin on her face. Lena's hands rubbed up Kara's unbreakable abs of steel, she let out a sigh before filling her hands with Kara's perfect breasts. Lena's hips rocked against Kara's. Kara reached up to let Lena's hair from its tie as her girlfriend massaged her breasts and stretched out long in Kara's arms. “It was out of this world!” Lena smirked and they both erupted into a fit of giggles. When they could finally breathe again it was her turn to ask a question.   
  
“Kara, tell me what you need,” Lena's eyes dilated, dark with intent, her voice was husky and Kara groaned on thoughts alone. _Rao_ her girlfriend was sexy, her perfectly soft long dark hair, her piercing green eyes, her jawline etched by the gods. Lena's body was soft and curved in all the right places. And inside? Oh, inside was the very best parts of Lena, the genius mind and the heart of pure gold. Everything about Lena shot right through Kara's Kryptonian core and she couldn't get enough of being with the other woman in any way she was allowed.   
  
“God, you are so sexy, Lena. You know it's you, my answer is always going to be you. Every part of me is yours for the taking whatever way you want to have me. I've always been yours, baby.” Kara could see Lena blush spread from her cheeks and down her neck, her dark green eyes becoming glassy but the other woman was just so happy, hands mapping out Kara's body from shoulders to hips and thighs, she knew every part that made the Kryptonian squirm. Lena's thumb brushed Kara's bottom lip they then shared a long passionate kiss.   
  
While they kissed Lena's hand traveled down between them, she wasn't going to waste any more time. Getting straight to the point of things she set her palm against Kara's mound her fingers massage through Kara's blonde curls. She paused a second pulling her fingers back up she offered them to Kara's lips for her to moisten them, she slowly licked Lena's fingers, both of them smirking and Lena settled her hand back where it was, this time she carefully dragged two fingers over Kara's clit, slowly circling it feeling it stiffen to her touch. Kara's eyes rolled, when her mouth fell open Lena licked across Kara's bottom lip, and then nipped it as hard as she could, Kara would hardly feel a thing but it was the intent behind it that Kara found hot. Kara's thoughts flooded with every stolen glance and lip bite they'd indulged in prior to them getting together. Lena kisses her harder than before, fingers tangled in her lover's hair.   
  
“Mm, Lena...faster please. More of this, more of you. I want you.” The desperation in Kara's voice makes Lena more confident and to double her actions. Lena always wants to please Kara in just the right way so she had no qualms about quickening the circles she was drawing around Kara's clit. Once she knew Kara was ready she dipped her fingers into Kara's opening, teasing to get them wet keeping a watchful eye on the way Kara reacted, the way she squirmed, the way she moaned, how this was all her doing that Kara's impenetrable non-human form could be rendered completely useless by her at her palm was amazing to say the least.  
  
“Oh, Rao! Lena! I need you, I need you to fill me...”  
  
Kara let out a wanton whine into Lena's mouth, prompting the brunette to plunge two fingers into Kara's hot soaked core, putting her arm into her thrusts, stretching out her long fingers to make them delve inside as deeply as she could make them go. Kara cried out loud, the pressure in her core building threatening to shoot her into space. She grips the bed sheets trying not to rip them, instead she clings to Lena again, touching Lena always made her regain her composure. nails digging into her lover's skin. Lena continued to kiss Kara hungrily while she fucked her senseless, their bodies tangling together, sweat forming a layer down her back, the scent of Kara's sex in the air. When Kara lifted her leg over Lena's hip Lena took this as her cue to finally slide her thumb over Kara's clit to ease the tension and beckon her to release, her body tensing and her insides clamping over Lena's fingers.  Kara shook, screaming out Lena's name as her orgasm rippled through her body sending a shock wave of pleasure throughout her veins.  
  
When they both collapse and are well spent Lena digs out the bed sheet and quickly covers them up. Sure it's hot but they both need to hold each other close and feel the added protection of the sheet so they are not left entirely bare and totally venerable.  
  
“I love you, you make me so happy.” Once she's back in Kara's arms she gives her Super a lazy kiss. This is usually when her tears start, she isn't even ashamed of it anymore she just weeps, and wipes them in the pillow case.  
  
“I love you too, Lena. You're safe with me, I've got you.” Kara rubs Lena's back and continues to whisper nothings until they both fall asleep.  
"Nothing makes me happier than being with you."  
  
"I've got you too, Kara. I don't need super strength to never let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on tumblr: anotheronefliesthebus


End file.
